The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Diagnostic systems are used in are used to detect error events via various diagnostic checks. Some diagnostic system checks include comparisons between sensor values, calculation results, control module outputs, etc. Other diagnostic system checks include threshold checks, rate limit checks, and feedback tests. A check may be between a commanded, a desired, or an expected value and a measured value. The diagnostic systems may generate faults based on the diagnostic checks and/or when certain conditions exist. Actions may be performed based on the generated faults. The actions may include the indication of a fault or the performance of a repair to resolve the fault.
Diagnostic systems may perform diagnostic procedures with respect to various sensing, monitoring and control systems. For example only, vehicle sensing, monitoring and control systems may include throttle position sensing, accelerator pedal sensing, engine torque monitoring, driver torque monitoring, etc. Each of the diagnostic procedures has associated software and/or hardware overhead.